


Our First New Year's Eve

by doctorxdonna (badxwolfxrising)



Series: Earth Girls Are So Not Easy [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/doctorxdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna spend their first New Year's Eve together as a couple, and things get a little heated, starting with a midnight kiss.  Takes place in the same timeline as In Fairness to Me, You're the One with the Fiery Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First New Year's Eve

_I can’t believe this is my life,_ the Doctor thought to himself as he looked around him. The fire he’d started over an hour ago was still burning bright and steady, casting a warm glow over their old Philadelphia town home. The worn marble fireplace was still a welcome feature, as this winter had been shaping up to be bitterly cold even by Pennsylvanian standards. The Doctor didn’t mind, though. It just gave him all the more reason to snuggle up by the fire to keep cozy with Donna, which was something he found he couldn’t get enough of. Right now, her head was resting in his lap and she was stretched out across the sofa, her nightgown clinging tightly to the curves of her body, the material shimmering and twinkling with the lights from the Christmas tree and the dancing flames of the fire. Outside, the snow fell in billowing sheets, the big, fluffy crystals drawn across the sky by the winds. In the kitchen, the kettle was whistling. On their front door was a wreath of holly and mistletoe. It was impossibly domestic...and he absolutely loved it. All these human traditions, for their silliness, gave him the warm and fuzzies. Or maybe it was just the human woman he was observing these traditions with that did that to him...

“Mmm, I’ll get it,” Donna said, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position.

“Oh, allow me,” he said, jumping to his feet. She raised one eyebrow at him in mock petulance.

“You don’t have to coddle me, you know. I’m just pregnant, not dying of the plague.”

“I know that, Donna. Can’t I just make my wife a cup of tea while she relaxes? You’re not sick, but you are still pregnant with my baby. Our baby, your first real baby. I reserve the right to coddle you at least a little bit. So stop pretending like you don’t love me waiting on you hand and foot and let me make you some tea,” he said primly, scooting off to the kitchen before she had a chance to levy a protest. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that she was smiling.

Perhaps it was a bit of a cheat, but he pushed past the tins of store-bought Earth teas to the small wooden crate of Donna’s favorite Altrysian blend. It was naturally sweet, warm and spicy with scents that were similar to nutmeg, cinnamon, and clove, but mellower and softer. With a healthy splash of cream, there were few things more comforting than a cup of Altrysian spiced tea. He carried the steaming mugs carefully back out to the living room, mindful not to accidentally splash the hot liquid onto his hands or other parts. In this body, that sort of thing actually burned. He’d only had to have the cat knock hot coffee into his lap once to learn that the hard way. He’d suggested maybe it was time for Peanut Butter to become an outside cat, but Donna had acted completely affronted by the idea. As it was now, he was always wary when he was carrying hot drinks, as the cat had a way of darting in between his legs. He made it safely back to the sofa and set the steaming mugs down with a sigh of relief, noticing that Peanut Butter was curled up asleep underneath the Christmas tree.

“Is this my favorite spice tea from Altrysia? You devil, you’ve been holding out on me,” she admonished lightly, taking a sip from her mug.

“Not holding out, merely waiting for a fitting time to bring it out. No telling when we may be able to go back for more, I just wanted to save it for a special occasion. I figure our first New Year’s Eve together as a couple is special enough, yeah? Being as I wouldn’t feel right giving you champagne,” he said, resting his hand on the nearly imperceptible swell of her abdomen. Just shy of twenty weeks in and she’d only just begun to show.

“Doctor...how long have you loved me? Like this?” she asked him, her eyes searching his own.

“It feels like forever, but I suppose if I had to pick a time and place where I knew...Pompeii. You were so selfless there...I couldn’t help but fall in love with you a little bit. And that was just the beginning. After that, it was easy. Falling in love with you, I mean. Of course, I was also kind of terrified that if I let on my feelings had changed for you, you might kick me in the bollocks. Or leave. And then there was Zylphaxicor 13.”

“Do you regret it?” she asked him.

“Not ever, not even for a moment, and don’t you dare ever ask me that again,” he said sternly. “All your life you’ve done for everyone else. All your life all you’ve ever wanted was a family of your own. I’m glad I get to be the one to give that to you, Donna. You’ve done so much for me, you have no idea what it means to me that we’re doing _this_ together. I never imagined I’d get another shot at having a family again, and for what it’s worth, I’m so very glad it was you.”

“Hmm,” Donna said, and he could tell that for some reason, this answer didn’t totally satisfy her. 

The Doctor couldn’t handle the idea of not totally satisfying Donna Noble Smith.

“What? What is it?” he asked her.

“Suppose I’m just being silly...but you don’t...you don’t ever wish it were someone else? Like maybe Rose instead of me?” she said, her voice so soft and quiet it was almost unrecognizable. She sounded like a small child.

“I haven’t thought about Rose Tyler in a long time. No need to. I’m happy here in my universe with you, I have to believe that wherever she is, she’s happy too. There will always be a place in my hearts...or heart, I guess, for Rose, but I love you and I love what I have right here and now, so I haven’t felt the need to pine or fantasize about it being any other way. Why...do you wish it had been someone else?” he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He’d been so open with Donna about his feelings since they’d gotten married at knifepoint, it hadn’t occurred to him that maybe she didn’t feel as strongly for him as he did for her.

“Honestly?” she asked, looking at him.

“Well of course honestly. People don’t ask questions because they want to be lied to,” he said, sounding a little more cross than he’d intended.

“You’d be surprised, Doctor,” Donna said, shaking her head. “Sometimes, yes...I do wonder what it would be like with someone else, you know...not an alien, frankly. But I think to myself that it probably wouldn’t be nearly as interesting, and he wouldn’t be nearly as clever, or handsome, or kind. And so no, I don’t wish it had been someone else. I’m rather glad it was you. You’re my best mate, you know. I couldn’t imagine going through a journey like this with anyone other than you. We’ve been through everything else together, why not this?”

The Doctor was almost aghast. “You said I was clever...handsome...and kind? It must be a late Christmas miracle!”

“Shut it Spaceman, or I’ll take it back,” she teased him in response. She settled back against him, and he draped his arm comfortably around her shoulder. They fit into place so well together, always had. Countless dozens of times they had sat on the sofa in the TARDIS watching movies, but it hadn’t felt like this. This felt as though everything were right in the world. Which of course made him nervous, because when things seemed good they usually went bad. He couldn’t allow himself to think about that, though, he just worried about maintaining a low profile and keeping his family safe. So far, it was working, and with Donna to help keep him grounded, he thought they just might be okay.

The Doctor picked up the remote and idly flipped through the channels until he found Dick Clark’s smiling face with the bustle of Times Square behind him. He was embarrassed to realize how late it had gotten-as a human ,he was rubbish at keeping track of the time. Without the extra Time Lord senses to do it for him, he sort of just...got caught up in things. It was thirteen minutes til midnight. They sipped the rest of their tea in relative silence, watching the joyous expressions of all the revelers on the screen. Ten minutes til midnight.

“The little lost Isolus would’ve loved this,” he mused out loud to himself.

“Rubbish. You’re talking it again,” Donna murmured from his lap, sounding even sleepier than before.

“You can’t fall asleep now, Donna,” he teased. “The new year is mere minutes away, and you’re my date.”

“I’m not falling asleep. I’m just tired, s’all. I think I’m allowed to be tired, under the circumstances,” she said, poking him in the thigh for emphasis. “Here, come stand at the door with me and watch the snow. Think we’ll be stuck in here a few days, as reliable as the city’s been with plowing lately. Guess we’ll just be stuck with each other.”

“What a shame,” he said with a smile, joining her at the front door. She left the outer glass door closed, but it was still chilly. He curled his toes, and wished he’d thought to put on the fuzzy socks Donna had gotten him as a stocking stuffer. Surprisingly, a few drunken revelers were braving the weather, traipsing through the drifts and laughing as they threw snowballs at each other and fell against the soft white mounds of cars buried by the drifting snow. The Doctor couldn’t help but wish that he was also falling against soft white mounds as he eyed Donna’s chest, which was barely contained by the flimsy lace of her nightgown. She took his hand in hers, entwined his fingers with her own, and watched the snow softly falling. In the distance, the church bell began to chime midnight, and the Doctor turned to look at Donna.

“Happy New Year, Donna,” he whispered.

“Happy New Year to you, Spaceman. I think this one will be the best,” she whispered back, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips firmly against his. He hugged her gently against him, deepening the kiss as they stood there, letting his hands drift downwards to cup her arse. Across the street, the drunken revelers caught sight of them and began to clap and whistle. Donna broke away, blushing. The Doctor just grinned and waved before shutting the door. No sooner had he done that did he feel Donna cupping him through his pajama bottoms.

“Oh! Well...Happy New Year to me...,” he muttered as she started stroking him gently through the thin material of his pants.

“Maybe you should go lie down on the sofa,” she suggested softly.

“Mmmmhmm,” he groaned in agreement, letting her lead him there by the cock. Before he sat down, she yanked his pants and pajamas down together and left him bare from the waist down.

“Take your top off. You look like a chav,” she said. She’d barely completed the first part of the statement when he’d already finished yanking the shirt over his head.

Once he was naked, she pushed him down onto the sofa and kneeled between his thighs. She gave his cock a few languid pumps, squeezing gently on the upstroke. He groaned softly and she smiled appreciatively as he grew harder in her hand. It hadn’t taken long to learn just how to push the Doctor’s humanized buttons, which were quite a bit less complicated than that of the full-on Time Lord. She dipped her head down to kiss the tip of his cock, licking a wet strip from head to base before swirling her tongue in turn around each of his testicles. He moaned again and resisted the urge to buck his hips as she wrapped one fist around the base of his cock and slid her lips around his head. As she moved her mouth up and down his length, she massaged his bollocks with the hand she wasn’t using to prop herself up against the back of the sofa. Humming around him, she grabbed him by the hips, forcing him deeper. He gasped and braced himself against the cushion he was resting on, closing his eyes and crying out as his orgasm ripped through him.

“Donna…” he finally panted after a few moments. ‘You’re...criminally good at that.”

“I know,” she said nonchalantly, leaning back on her elbows.

“So um...how long do you think those drunk people have been looking in at us?” he asked, pointing behind her. She turned to look at the two shocked faces peering at them from the window.

“Oh my God!” she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. She shot a furious, dirty look at the Peeping Toms and made a rude motion with her hand at them, indicating they should move on. With uncomfortable expressions, they did. She turned to look back at the Doctor and the two of them burst into a furious fit of giggles. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

“Nah,” he said, moving to slip her knickers over her hips. “If the world wants to watch, let them. Maybe they’ll learn a thing or two.”

He was pleased to find that she was already slick and glistening with arousal, and he ran one finger lightly, teasingly along her slit. When he gently flicked her swollen nub, she gasped and twitched against him. “Donna Noble, you’re dripping wet. I’m not sure who enjoyed that blowjob more; you or me.”

He continued to stroke light, teasing circles around her clit, the pressure just enough to arouse but not provide relief. She was straining to press herself against him, but he held her down by each thigh, carefully shifting himself so that he was kneeling between them. Still holding her gently but firmly, he tilted his head and began to lap at her clit like a kitten at a saucer of milk, tentative at first but then with increased fervor. She raked her fingers through his hair and hummed and sighed as his tongue swirled an unnameable pattern against her singing nerve endings.

“Doctor...want you...in me,” she finally moaned a few minutes later. He paused to look up from between her legs, a sad look on his face.

“But you haven’t…”

“I will. In me. Now,” she urged, and he couldn’t even feign disappoint. He was already throbbing hard again and in need of the sort of relief that only her body could provide, so he was more than happy to acquiesce to her demands. 

Bracing his hands on either side of her torso, just near her breasts, he moved to straddle her hips so that the swollen head of his cock was just brushing against her folds. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down her slit, letting his swollen head rub against her own engorged bud before slipping inside of her. She sighed contentedly, and he began thrusting inside of her, moving slowly at first then working into a steadier pace. She moved her hips with his rhythm, creating a delicious friction between them that had him gasping and panting as he moved against her. She clenched tight around him, dug her fingernails into his shoulders, and continued rocking her hips. He felt her grow rigid underneath and around him, and he groaned as her muscles clenched him even tighter. With an undignified cry, he bucked his hips and emptied himself into her, and he felt her gasp and twitch underneath him. He collapsed against her with a panting sigh, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Mmmm...that was brilliant,” she whispered warmly in his ear.

“It always is with you,” he replied, a soporific smile on his face. “Hopefully a tiding of shags to come.”

“I see what you did there,” she said, poking him gently. “Take me to bed, Doctor. Now I really am thoroughly exhausted. And after that...I think I’ll sleep like a rock tonight.”

“With pleasure,” he said, scooping her up easily. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They rubbed noses, and let their mouths meet to press against each other softly.

“I love you Donna,” he whispered.

“I know,” she said smartly, before adding, “I love you too, Time Boy.”

They slept like spoons that night


End file.
